Egg Hunt Around the World! 50 StatesOCs Used
by The Writing Cookie
Summary: The Fifty States throw America a surprise birthday party. However, something goes terribly worng... Sorry if it's terrible, this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Special Preparations

Chapter 1: Special Preparations

**Penny's POV**

Today, I am working…again! However, since today is Dad's birthday, I'm working a lighter load. I'm only doing this just to have enough time to greet Dad a "Happy Birthday," though. I really don't have any kind of time for a celebration.

Jeanne, one of my sisters, walked right in on me.

"Hey, Penny!" she called out to me. I just looked back at her for a few seconds. Then, I went back to work.

"Aw, sugar, has work got you in a bunch again? Come on! It's Dad's birthday! Come celebrate with us."

"For one, Jeanne, my work is my pride and joy. Second, I celebrate differently than you."

"Aw, but Dad's birthday isn't the same without you. After all, you are-"

I interrupted her, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"The second oldest child, I know…"

"Come on," said Jeanne in a lighter, much more cheerful tone," It's not his birthday without you, Penny. Don't be such a stick in the mud, sis."

Therefore, we went ahead. I went downstairs with Jeanne. We are currently in the Capital building in Washington D.C., and my brothers and sisters are decorating the place for a surprise party for Dad. Why are we in the Capital building, anyway? Well, we ARE the fifty states. I am Pennsylvania. Jeanne is Louisiana. Our dad is…well, he is America.

Alex, or Delaware I should say, is sort of "in charge." He is the oldest: however, his stature is…well, short. He is small for being the oldest, so (sometimes) I have to take charge. Even so, his resemblance to Dad is astonishing! Sometimes, I feel like looking at Alex is like looking at Dad when he was a KID! The same is vice versa.

"Okay everyone," Alex said, trying to hustle everyone to go quicker," We have to get this set up before Dad get's back! He has a G8 Meeting, so we'll be okay for now!"

I stood next to him and watched everyone else not pay attention.

"And yet again, no one seems to be listening." He said to aloud to himself.

I just HAD to tease him a little about it. "No one's really paying attention because you're really short, Alex!"

"I'm not THAT short!"

"You're older than me, and I'm taller than you."

"I'm older by a couple DAYS!"

His face was so red! It made me laugh at heart. His dirty blonde hair hid his light blue eyes. I found that quite adorable!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Gomen if it's, like, THAT BAD! This is my first fanfic...so...I'm horrible...

You can review...(If you want)

So...see you next chapter! Marshmallow~!

-**_The Writing_ _Cookie_**


	2. Chapter 2 NOT ENGLAND'S COOKING!

Chapter 2: NOT ENGLAND'S COOKING!

**Alex's POV**

I was embarrassed about my height, though I countered it just to get it "off my back." Just then, Belle (Texas) abruptly interrupted our little "conversation."

"Alex," She started," Your birthday is MILES away from mine, yet I tower over you like the six flags over my home ground!"

That made me even more embarrassed! However, I just replied to her.

"I may be short, but at least I won't get any shorter!"

Penny, Belle, and I laughed for a moment, until Louisiana shouted. "SOMEONE'S COMING!" It startled us a bit. "It can't be Dad! He's never early!" I yelled." I never remember a DAY that Dad was early!" Penny added. "He's not even ON TIME to his G8 Meetings!"

Just then, the door opened. It was only England.

"It's just me, you gits." He said sternly. "I left the G8 Meeting early to come over here without bloody America suspecting a thing!"

Penny and I sight in relief. "We thought you were Dad." We said in unison.

"We're barely even done yet, so we starting panicking when Louisiana shouted that someone was coming. We're just glad that it was only you." I told England.

"She probably gets that from stupid France! Anyway, I'm now here to help, but I'll need my own help as well." He looked over to Alaska and Maine. Maine was staring back with a vicious glare. He hates England, and everyone (except England) knows that.

"Alaska and Maine can help me cook." He said with joy.

Everyone's eyes widen. I could tell that everyone had the same thought in his or her heads. NOT ENGLAND'S COOKING! Nobody wanted to eat ANYTHING that was cooked by England! I tried to stop him, but it was too late. He had already grabbed Maine and Alaska, and he quickly dragged them into the kitchen (Surprisingly, this place had one). Penny and I were speechless at the actions taken here, as was everyone else. Without any words, Pennsylvania and I went on with surveying everyone's progress for the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Maine's POV<strong>

Bloody HELL! Why was I dragged into this? I do not even want to be anywhere NEAR England! Why? Why didn't he pick someone like Kentucky or Maryland to help him? Yeah, Maryland would have been willing to spend time with England! So…Why ME?

"Alright," England began," You two will help with cooking!"

"Can I…" Alaska paused a moment. Knowing him, I realized his "Russian side" was activated,_" I would like to use your food to help me build nuclear bombs, da?"_ Finally, he snapped out of it." Ah! I am Sorry, Uncle England! I can't control being myself and my other personality that was influenced by Russia."

"It's alright, Nathaniel." England said to comfort the Alaskan boy.

"Arthur?" Alaska said. England and I both turned our heads to Alaska.

"My brother, Arthur." Nathaniel confirmed. I smiled pleasantly as England left the room for a moment.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You understand that I do not want to harm anyone, right?" He said sullenly.

"Of course I do." I told him.

England finally came in interrupting us with a huge amount of ingredients. "Okay, you two, let's get cooking!" He said with the goofiest grin on his face.

"Shall we?" Alaska asked with a smile of content.

I knew just what to answer him with. " I don't believe we have a choice, Alaska."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>You remember last chapter, I said that I'll try to get better. Well, I think I got **A LOT **worse!

Anyway...sorry for that. Please review! Marshmallow love~!

-_**The Writing Cookie**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Whole BUNCH OF STUFF!

**Author Note: **...

Me: Hmm...I'm bored...*checks Story...* No reviews...**GRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Naw, it didn't happen like that. I was just because there were no reviews, so **PLEASE REVIEW! **Grazie~!

_**-The Writing Cookie**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Kansas's Temper; Alaska's Mistake<p>

**Kansa's POV**

Nebraska (Malary) and I are in charge of decorations. The Nebraskan girl helped me tape the streamers to the wall. Why did they give me this job? Well, a-at least I get to spend time with Malary.

As she taped streamers to the wall, she smiled at me. "Aren't you excited about this party?"

"I-I guess…" I replied to her. I was blushing a little bit, but I turned away so she wouldn't notice.

However, the other states did. They all started to clamor about it. I tried to ignore it, but the clamors got louder and louder. It really pissed me off, so I just had to shut them up.

**"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?"**

The room was silent for a while, until someone started talking about the situation inside the kitchen. England was cooking in there. Knowing what might happen in there and to get away from everyone, I ran to the kitchen to check it out.

**Alaska's POV**

Being partly Russian, it kind of messes up my way of thinking! It even alters my speech and actions! I mean…I love being around my siblings…_but I can't wait to hear them beg on their knees for their lives._ Ah, I'm sorry! It happened again!

_…kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…_

AH! I kol'd AGAIN! I'm SO SORRY!

Anyway, so Maine and I were in the kitchen "cooking" with England. He told Maine to put in the WEIRDEST ingredients inside a cauldron: A frog, cake mix, lilies-of-the-valley, gumbo from Louisiana (He had to steal it from the fridge), and a TON of eggs!

"Alright, you two, I'll be right back. I just need to grab my spell book." England said as he rushed to find his beloved book of spells for the "food" we just made.

That's when it happened! I accidentally said a Russian curse into the cauldron! Maine and I noticed after a few seconds, but it was already too late! The curse was already active! Then, I saw Kansas, Pennsylvania, Delaware, and Texas burst through the door.

I could tell that they were worried. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Suddenly, the kitchen was filled with a bright light, and all of us were encased in it.

It took me a long time for me to wake again, but when I woke up, I saw that I was in…some kind of room…or something. The space inside was tight, but that didn't matter to me right now. I curled up into a ball and sobbed about how this was all my fault! Why did I have to be raised by Russia? It was fun to spend time with the Baltic trio, but Russia tried to raise me to be like HIM!

"Hey, there's an egg here." A familiar voice rang.

That was…**LATVIA!**

I started punching the wall in front of me like the Russian I was raised to be. When the wall broke and disappeared from my sight, I found myself staring up at Latvia.

There was only one thought in my mind: What's going on?

Latvia was crouching down and staring at me. I had already noticed that I somehow shrunk. We stared at each other for a while, until Latvia broke the silence.

"A-Alaska?" He blinked.

"Latvia! W-what's going on here?" I asked in half-fear and half-shock.

"T-that was w-what I-I was g-going to a-ask you!" He replied as he shook constantly.

"I-is Russia here?" I asked in a calmer tone.

"N-no…Right now, H-he's out l-looking for C-China. L-Lithuania a-and E-Estonia are here, though."

I couldn't help but smile." Well, let's go see them."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>I found this chapter was so mush **CUTER **than I expected! Wow...

And I had to get adorable little Latvia in there somehow. :)

Please review! _**PLEASE!**_ (I'm begging here...**_NOT PRETTY AT ALL_**...)Marshmallow Love~!

_**-The Writing Cookie**_

_**BTW**_...If all still confused, here...  
>Penny-Pennsylvania<br>Alex-Delaware  
>Jeanne-Louisiana (You mght see not her a lot after this, though...)<br>Belle-Texas  
>Nathaniel-Alaska<br>Malary-Nebraska  
>Darrel-Kansas (Just in case, folks)<br>Arthur-Either Maine or England...(I'll find a way to differentiate them.)


	4. Chapter 4 In Separate Locations

** Author's Note: **Hello friends~! Wow...this chapter was quicker than I thought it would (and it's my longest so far)!

Anyway...First, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the idea that they turn into Guardian Characters...yeah...the original idea was from **MagnifiedSun** (a very AWESOME writer)...I'm just giving her credit for the idea...Speaking of credit and the possibility of me getting burned in a copyright fire (Oh no~)  
>I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! Thank you...<p>

OH! And one other thing...(Yeah, this note is getting WAY TOO LONG!)

Me: *checking * Hmmm...*notices something different about story* *click*  
>Computer (or Iphone in this case): You have one review.<br>Me: O.O ...HALLELUJAH!

Yep, true story...I thank **Darkkami** (my first reviewer. REJOICE!) for giving me hope on reviews! So...yeah...READ! Marshmallow Love~!

_**-The Writing Cookie**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: In Separate Locations<p>

**Alex's POV**

It was hard for me to open my eyes. I had no idea where I was or how long I was out. The last thing I remembered was of the incident on Dad's birthday. When my eyes opened, I was enclosed in…some kind of…tight room. This "room" was peculiarly shaped like it was meant to be the inside of an egg. I pushed up at the almost acute "ceiling" until the whole thing broke apart and disappeared. At that moment, I couldn't believe it! I was SMALLER than I was before (as if I wasn't short enough)! Looking around the room, I noticed that the room was none other than Dad's. Across the room, I saw Indiana rummage around through Dad's stuff. I closed my eyes and thought about what to do next, whether to grab her attention or not.

"Aha! I found you!" She yelled out. I opened my eyes and started cowering (which is rare for me to do). _What do I do? _That was the only thing in my head as I stared at Indiana across the room.

"There you are, Charlotte!" She squealed for joy. I sighed in relief. "It's only that doll of hers…" I said aloud. After I noticed that I said it, I covered my mouth in fear. _NOW you've done it, Delaware!_

She turned over to me with her soft green eyes. "Is that you…Big Brother Delaware?"

I started blushing when she recognized that it was me. "I-Indiana! U-uh…y-yeah, I-it's me…" I said nervously.

She held Charlotte, her doll, closely. "W-what happened…?"

I started to calm down a bit. "To tell you the truth," I stated," I don't how to explain this myself."

"Are you okay, Brother?" She asked me shyly.

"I guess I'm fine." I responded. "However, we'll need to find Dad." As sick to my stomach I was to bring the idea up, I had to do it.

**Maine's POV**

Perfect. Just BLOODY PERFECT! If Nathaniel wasn't raised by that creepy Russian, this stuff wouldn't happen! Now look at me! I'm stuck at ENGLAND'S HOUSE!

"If I'm correct, and I'm pretty sure that I am," England notified," You are currently a creature called a Guardian Character." Bloody perfect. Now, I am a SMALL "GUARDIAN CHARACTER" THING BEING TAKEN CARE OF BY ENGLAND! Just BLOODY PERFECT!

Putting my frustration aside, however, I just had to ask him. "Well, what is a 'Guardian Character'?"

"A Guardian Character is someone's would be self, Maine." He answered me with a quite simple statement. I asked him more questions about Guardian Characters.

I just needed to know if something in the info that might get all of us into serious trouble.

**Belle's POV**

"Texas, you're so CUTE!" Spain said as he held me in his hand.

"Hey! Watch it, Spain!" I hollered at him angrily. I turned red instantly.

"Aw! You're just like Romano! You're red as a tomato!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"I said WATCH IT!" I screamed at him, still red from his last comment.

I don't know how this ended up this way, but I'm half-glad and half-annoyed. It stared out after I came out an egg that I was trapped in (doesn't make any sense at all). During that time, I observed that Romano entered the room.

_Flashback~!_

"ROMANO!" I howled at him. Apparently, he saw me, and he freaked out.

"WHA? WHAT THE CRAPOLA IS GOING ON HERE?" He cowered in fear. I just sighed.

"Romano, what's going on in here?" Spain asked as he poked his head into the doorway.

Romano pointed to me as if I were a ghost. "OVER THERE!" He shrieked.

"Romano, you're an idiot, you know that?" I said under my breath.

Spain looked over at me in confusion.

"Oh? Isn't that America's child?" Spain asked Romano.

"I have a name, Spain!" I yelled.

After a couple hours of trying to calming down Romano, I got to tell my unlucky mishap of what happened on Dad's birthday. They listened to it. Romano listened half-heartedly. I waited a couple of moments in Spain's hands until someone spoke.

"That happened July 4? That was three days ago!" Spain said in concern.

"What? Three days ago?" I was baffled." Eh…I guess…um…" I stuttered.

"So…what do we do now?" Romano asked his Spanish companion and former boss.

"I guess we have to take care of her for now. It's not like she has a choice in this situation." The Spaniard replied.

I broke out of my puzzled state just to counter Spain's comment. "I so DO have a choice here, you hear Spain?" I can take care of myself with NO problem!" I hollered before almost falling out of Spain's hands. "Okay, maybe not…"

"Well, I'm heading out to grab my idiotic brother of mine." Romano said as he stood and walk out the front door. That just left Spain and me at the house.

_Flashback over~!_

Thus leads me back to my current position now.

Somehow, I fear for myself that the worst is on its way.

**Penny's POV**

So, I just broke out of an egg. Where do I (somehow) end up? I end up at Germany's house. Great. As I monitored the room, I noticed three things: Germany was not in the room, Italy was sleeping in Germany's bed, and (apparently) I got smaller. The day could get any worse…until Japan showed up. He was freaking out while I sighed a little bit.

"Pennsyrvania-san" He spoke.

"H-hi Japan…" I replied completely out of stress.

"Are you arright…?" He asked.

"Sure…I guess so…" I said.

I was pretty sure it was going to be hard explaining to Japan. However, it was a lot easier than I thought.

"Guardian Character?" I asked.

"Yes. A Guardian Character is someone's wourd be serf." He explained to me.

"Okay…" I said. I thought to myself, _"You know, this might not be that bad after all."_

Just as soon as I was getting more at ease, I heard a familiar voice in the doorway. Of course, it HAD to be Romano.

"Hey, Veneziano! It's time to-" His statement got cut short when he saw me." WHA?" He screamed.

Great. Here we go _**again**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>Eeyup. That was Chapter 4~!

So...  
>1. You now have met Indiana...(Isn't she adorable?)<br>2. You would probably guess that this was fun writing "WHAT THE CRAPOLA!" (I love that line from the movie~!  
>3. This was LONG to WRITE in ONE DAY!<p>

So...I guess that's everyone's side of the sto-...**WAIT A MINUTE!** *counts* **THERE'S ONE PERSON MISSING! Who could that possibly BE?** (A little cliffhanger for you guys...)

Figure that out in the **NEXT CHAPTER~! **Marshmallow love~!

_**-The Writing Cookie**_


	5. Chapter 5 One State Left

**Author's Note: **Yeah...you're probably wondering why I haven't updated in, like, _A YEAR. _Well, it's because I've been have having trouble moving the story along. Along with that, my written drafts have gone "M.I.A" on me. So sorry about that.

Here's the 5th Chapter guys. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: One State Left...<p>

**Nebraka's POV**

So…three days ago, I found this ADORABLE by my bedside. It reminded me of Kansa because his flag. I haven't seen him in three days. I wondered where he could be…

I place the egg right beside me as I begin to day dream. It was a nice day dream. I dreamt about the "old days" of me and Kansas. We would just hang around like there was no care in the world. And there really wasn't. This was the time before he and I officially became states. I mean, we WERE states, but we weren't recognized as states by humans.

My mind snapped back to reality as I heard the sound of something cracking. _Was some breaking in? No, not here. Not now._ I looked over to my side. _The egg was cracked. It's hatching!_

I stared in awe as the egg was bringing forth life before my eyes.

And then I froze.

"K-K-KANSAS?" I screamed.

**Kansas's POV**

Ugh…She shrieked. Her voice made me relieved, but made my ears bleed. It's probably because I'm so small and I have no explanation to why. She's not used to supernatural stuff like to crazy stuff England does on a daily basis. I had to calm her down.

"Malary…calm down. I'm alright, okay?"

Her voice grew softer. There were tears in her eyes, and that made me uncomfortable.

"Y-You're not hurt, are you? You said you're fine. Do you know what's going on?" Her concerned voice startled me. "England's magic stuff most likely." I said evenly. There was no other way for me to put it. Unless another force brought me to this position. A Russian curse, perhaps?

Nebraska got a text from her cell phone. (Yes. We states have cell phones. We use them in emergencies, okay? Deal with it.) "What does it say?" I motioned her to read the text. She follows my intended instruction. She reads the words.

"Emergency State Meeting at 3:00pm. Don't tell America.

-Virginia"

Wonderful. Virginia is in panic mode. She goes absolutely nuts whenever she's in panic mode. Usually, she is only in panic mode when a deadline is approaching. I don't think this is the case. All our deadlines were met this month thanks to the organization of our elder siblings, Delaware and Pennsylvania, I think this is more of "A serious problem Virginia cannot handle." with a side of "Delaware and Pennsylvania are nowhere to be found."

"What do you think the meeting is about?" Nebraska questioned.

I kept my thoughts to myself. However, I said to her.

"There may be some trouble going on…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So there you have it~! The 5th Chapter.

I don't think this is my best work, due to all my stuff missing and the original story has to now be reworked inside my head.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS! A SMALLER VERSION OF A WORLD MEETING!**

Oh, and someone has to take charge of that meeting, right?

_*ahemthere'sgonnabeanotherstatecomingin nextchapterahem*_

Marshmallow Love~! :3


	6. Chapter 6 State Sized Meeting

**Author's Note: **Hey guys~! Sorry for not updating in a while. ^^' I've been having trouble with trying to move the story forward.

However, over the weekend, we had an egg hunt hunt at my house, so that's giving me a few ideas. OuO

Oh, and thanks for the reviews guys. I know I don't really reply to them, but I read them and it makes me happy seeing that people enjoy reading this story.

So now, without further ado, let's continue the story~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: State Sized Meeting<p>

**Delaware's POV**

I was sitting on Indiana's shoulder. This situation surely has no logic to it. I mean, sure, I'm used to being short, but not...err...like this. Added to the confusion to the matter, I was sulking on the inside. This is one of the WORST THING that could've happened. It was disheartening to be reduced to this size.

Something got my attention. It was two voices. One was sweet and a little shaken. Judging by the accent, I could tell it was someone from the Central States. The other one was harder to tell. It had the sound of a rock and was irritated and raspy. The accent also gave away the location of a Central State. Familiarity struck me, but it was hard for me to really say who it was. Then, I saw a shadow.

It was Nebraska, but there was someone else. He was at a drastically smaller size than her. At my size, it was hard to tell who it was, but I know that he was at the same size that I am currently. I attempted to look closer. He had messy brown hair and dark green eyes. His clothes are covered in dirt, and it looked like he possessed a shovel. The shovel...Of course!

"KANSAS?!"

He looked over toward me. I couldn't tell if he was ticked that I noticed him or relieved. Either way, we were both in the same position.

**Kansas's POV**

My head shot up like a rocket. I looked over to see two familiar faces. Indiana is walking toward us, being insecure as ever. Delaware was with her, riding on her shoulder. Nebraska almost shrilled when this fact hit her, but I gave her assurance. I could make a "short joke", but push it aside. After all, I'm not so tall anymore.

How did we even end up like this anyway? I could pin the blame on two people right now. A flip-flop Englishman who has no skill in cooking whatsoever, and a certain state who has no control over his "Russian side". If it was England, he probably put something in the food he was cooking on that 4th of July. Alaska, on the other hand, has no "self-control" when it comes to being Russian and being an American.

My mind just returned as the two female states start to converse.

"Have you heard about the Emergency State Meeting, Indiana? Virginia must be in a terrible panic attack..." Nebraska inquired.

Indiana inches back a little, but she nodded to Malary's question and in agreement to her assumption of Virginia. I could tell that she's uncomfortable with all that's going on around her. Hey, I'm uncomfortable, too! She's not the one who's been shrunken down to size!

"Oh dear..." Nebraska looked up at the clock on the wall, "It is 2:45. We better hurry to the meeting."

**New Jersey's POV**

"RYAN!" I snapped back into reality at the sound of my name. I was off daydreaming again, thinking about life if I wasn't a state. What if I was a normal human being instead of a state? What WOULD my life be then?

I can't escape my fate now, though. I'm the third child. I'm the third state of the United States of America. It is my duty to be in charge when both Delaware and Pennsylvania are not present. That rarely happens, though, so usually, I don't worry too much.

However, the "rare" has happened. Delaware and Pennsylvania have gone missing on Dad's birthday, along with some of my other siblings. No one knows where they have gone, or why. In fact, no one even knows what HAPPENED that caused their disappearance. It has gotten all of us "other states" a bit shaken, especially Virginia.

"Ryan, please take over for the ESM this afternoon and make sure everything goes down SMOOTHLY and PERFECTLY." I shuddered at the word "perfectly". I'm bound to make a mistake somewhere. I'm not perfect. I think, moreover, that Virginia has OCD.

It became 3:45 as most of my siblings rushed into the meeting hall.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, Y'ALL!"

"WATCH IT, ALABAMA!"

"EAT MY DUST, ARKANSAS!"

I sighed as my "southern brothers" raced into the room. They're at it again. They're competing with each other as usual. I don't understand why they have to compete, though. Delaware will always have succession to Dad and will ALWAYS be above them, even if he is short. My mind stirred for a second, but then I remembered: I had a meeting to attend to.

I took a quick roll call. Forty-four states were present, and six were absent.

I was terribly nervous. It was my first time covering for my siblings. I was about to say something, but then a roar of voices washed over me. They were in panic. Our "leader siblings" have gone missing, so everything is chaos. Well...THEY think it is.

I turned to Indiana and Nebraska. When the meeting started, they took the two seats next to me. They were calm as water with no waves. I was unsure why, but then I felt a strange feeling in my spine. Was it...magic? I shook it off. I then turned to the rest of my siblings who have gone out of control. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I felt the feeling again. That sense...I felt...

"QUIET EVERYONE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

Everyone turned towards me. What did I just do? Was that me? I couldn't do something like that! How could I?! I...I...

...I gave up figuring out how I was able to settle them and continued the meeting. I looked at the list that Virginia gave me. I was a little surprised. The first topic of discussion was about some Japanese students coming to take a tour of Washington D.C. It was also written that Japan was coming over, too, but America wanted a five of us to make sure that everything went well.

"Okay..." I managed to stutter, "Who wants to guide a few Japanese students around Washington D.C.?" Indiana and Nebraska were up to it. Alabama and Arkansas agreed, but it was obvious that they were only doing it for competition. There had to be one more state, though.

"Okay...Who else wants to volunteer?"

Everyone looked at me in silence. I knew what that meant. I sighed in realization that I had no choice.

"Fine then. I'll volunteer. Now we have five states. Let's move on to the next topic"."

The next topic was about the disappearance of our fellow states

"A-As most of you are aware, a few of our siblings have gone missing three days ago. I think it would best to call a search."

"Where do we even start?!" Inquired New York. "They went missing inside this very building!" His scar from...that day...was showing when he spoke. I almost broke down, but I had to keep myself composed in front of the rest of my siblings. They probably don't know...

"We'll start by talking with Uncle England. Hopefully we can find some clues to where they are through him."

The remainder of the meeting went pleasantly.

However, something was lingering in my mind. It was a feeling, but it was much of a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That's the sixth chapter! Woo~! I hope you guys came kind of guess what's coming next! (This is a crossover fic, so you can't have the story without both elements~!)

Oh yeah. You've also been introduced to New Jersey. ^u^

So...yeah. Hopefully next chapter will be cranked out faster than the past few chapters.

Marshmallow love~!

_**-The Writing Cookie**_


End file.
